Rivaled Love
by miracatlous
Summary: Cat Noir never expected to fall in love with a villain, let alone Paris' most dangerous one. But, is Lady Miss Fortune really a villain or is there a story behind the mask?
1. Chapter 1

**rated T: language, sexual actions, mild gore **

**major differences to know about before reading: **

**there is no "lucky charm" or "cataclysm", and they can transform and de-transform whenever they feel like it, meaning that being a superhero just gives them super-strength, flexibility, speed, etc. **

**they are 17 in this storyline, meaning their bodies have changed (lmao), which also means that they are now seniors in high school. **

**there are no akumas **

**Adrien/Cat Noir has a watch to alert him of the crimes when they happen.**

**there may be other differences that, if you need to know about them, I will announce before the chapter. I don't want to give away any minor or major spoilers… thanks enjoy :) **

Chapter 1

He raced along the rooftops, eager to see what kind of crime had interrupted his piano lessons, not that he was unhappy for the interruption. But, the crime alert that had flashed on his watch while he was playing Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_ gave an indication that this crime was no ordinary one.

There was no description given, which was very unusual, as his watch often gave him details about the crime that had occurred. But, this time it just gave a location: the Eiffel Tower. Unsure of what criminal had appeared, an uneasiness fell into his stomach that he couldn't seem to shake. He knew that as Cat Noir, Paris' best... and only hero, he had to stop whatever danger that Paris got themselves into. It hadn't been much of a struggle thus far, as he would usually just chase after some street robbers or stop a person that was trying to assault another, and while these were still serious crimes they hadn't been difficult to the slightest for him. Even though, he liked that Paris didn't really have any huge threats at the moment, he couldn't help but feel guilty at the fact that he wanted a challenge. Being Cat Noir meant that he could be free from his overprotective father and life, but it didn't have much of an effect if he was merely gone for 10 minutes every couple of days.

So, when the mysterious alert beeped on his watch, he couldn't help but feel a bit of an urge to fight, and secretly hoped for something a little different than the classic Paris crook to accompany his time.

He had never expected to see the Eiffel Tower completely unharmed, nor did he expect to see a teenage girl standing in the middle of it, on one of it's ledges, staring down at the city. At first, he thought the alert had been because she was thinking of taking her life, but it seemed as if she wasn't leaning forward or had any intentions of jumping. He stood on a rooftop to the west of the Eiffel Tower and watched her for a moment, assessing the "threat".

The girl wore a skin-tight suit that outlined her body's curves and figure well. She looked very fit, and he couldn't help gawk at her body a little, as it seemed as though she was at least 17. The suit itself was covered in black and was accompanied with red spots on it. She had a matching mask that made her bluebell eyes pop, and her blue-tinted black mop of hair lay a little past her shoulders. Attached to her costume at the hip was something that looked like a yo-yo, with a pattern that matched the rest of her outfit. In her hand he could see something that looked like a remote, with a big red button on it.

_She's rather pretty. _Suddenly, he was snapped out of his illusion, as he realized that he needed to grab the remote as soon as possible. He didn't know what it was for, but he had to fear the worst. As soon as he was about to take a leap in her direction, the girl made direct eye-contact with him and gave him a smirk. Then she opened her mouth slightly, as though she had been waiting for his arrival, and began to speak.

"Hello citizens of Paris." She spoke, her voice enveloping Paris' citizens that were already gathered around the Eiffel Tower to look upon her. It seemed as if she a microphone that was attached to her ear, as he didn't need to use his feline ears to be able to hear her. Soon, more people that were walking past the monument joined the crowd to gather at her feet, staring up at her almost like she was a god. She smirked, continuing with her speech in a commanding, confident voice. "I am Lady Miss Fortune, and I am Paris' most dangerous supervillain." Some whispers emerged from the crowd. She suddenly pointed to him, as everyone followed her point of direction, "I'm not going to be like any of the other villains that have emerged, trying to steal little fragments of Paris' hope. I'm not going to give you false hope…" She paused. "I will destroy Paris." She made direct eye contact with him, giving his green eyes an icy stare.

"How are you going to that with just a costume girly?" Someone chuckled from the crowd, others joining him and chuckling along with him. She smirked devilishly, everyone suddenly stopping laughing, captivated at her reaction to their sarcastic jokes.

"I'm glad you asked, sir." She tossed the remote control as she then whipped her head around to stare at the crowd once again. He caught the remote, fumbling at first, shocked at her sudden actions. "You see, I won't be needing to use lame tricks like that remote other villains would have used to cause destruction. I am destruction itself." She looked among the crowd and then startled everyone as the corners of her mouth rose in a devilish smile,"You must need a demonstration."

With that, she leapt off the Eiffel Tower, grabbing her yo-yo he had seen earlier attached to her hip, as she swung around the upper-half of the monument, until it was completely enveloped. She suddenly appeared in the middle of the crowd, grinning, as she pulled slightly at the monument. Nothing happened at first, but as soon as she stood there, letting her yo-yo ravel back to her, the Eiffel Tower began to topple, heading straight for the crowd.

"Whoops." With that, she leapt onto the rooftop next to him in one single, breathless jump, looked over at him, smiled, and began to run away from the scene she had just caused.

Suddenly, he looked back at her only to realize the threat that was looming before him now: If he didn't rescue those people in time, they would be crushed by the monument that had been standing not even ten seconds ago.

Panic shot through his eyes and veins as he leapt down, grabbed his staff, and extended it vertically to hold the remains in place in one smooth action.

"What are you doing?" He questioned the citizens rapidly. "Run!" With that, everyone started to flee from the impending doom they had managed to survive. While he continued shouting to run, as some people were too shocked to even move.

Eventually everyone was out of the way, as he relinquished his staff from the position it was in, and dodged the falling rubble as he rolled to the right.

He didn't look behind him as a huge crash sounded behind his ears, and he knew what he had just witnessed. He got up onto his feet and looked at the scene behind him. The upper-half of the Eiffel Tower remained in pieces on the ground, as he realized that Lady Miss Fortune had just destroyed Paris' signature monument, basically declaring war on all of Paris.

Quickly, he turned around to see if the girl was still there, but he saw that she was no longer running along the rooftops, and had successfully made her escape.

_She was so confident in her own abilities that she didn't even need to stay to know that her plan had been successful_, he thought, shaking his head. He knew that only a few minutes prior he had been secretly begging for Paris to have a greater threat, but he hadn't expected nor wanted this. Not to mention, the looming threat of it all: _She had a miraculous. This would be trouble. _

He hadn't noticed it before, but looking back at it she did have a pair of earrings. He had taken a notice to them when she stood beside him for a split second, and those were probably her miraculous. Plus, having the same super-strength and speed that only he had must mean that she a miraculous in her possession.

But, why were the colors the opposite of what they were supposed to be? Guessing by her costume it seemed like she had a ladybug miraculous, but the colors were reversed. Instead of black spots they were red. Instead of the majority of the suit being red the majority of the suit was black. It seemed like she was supposed to embody a ladybug, but maybe it was something else. He had no idea if all the miraculouses were supposed to resemble animals or insects, which was something he had to consult with Plagg later. For all he knew, Lady Miss Fortune could've just had a black and red-spotted miraculous. It also wouldn't have made any sense if she was supposed to symbolize a ladybug as they were considered lucky. But it seemed like Lady Miss Fortune wanted to symbolize anything but luck.

**:)**

He was sure that circles had already welcomed themselves under his eyes when he heard his alarm go off, even though he had already been awake.

"Plagg, I couldn't sleep at all last night," he moaned. He looked beside him to see the kwami already arched over on top of one of his pillows fast asleep. He nudged his body with his finger ever so slightly, "Plagg wake up we have to go to school."

"Mmm… Adrien I don't wanna, how about you take off of school today. Then you can start investigating that polka-dotted girl, and then I can eat some delicious camembert."

"I would love to do that Plagg… after school. Now get up," he mumbled while shaking Plagg a little more fiercely now. Another grumble emerged from the cat-like creature. "Oh, also Plagg are all the miraculous named after animals or…?"

"No, some are supposed to resemble insects, but I'm pretty sure it's just insects and animals."

"What about Lady Miss Fortune's?"

"Oh… spot girl… from the signals that I was receiving when you were around her, I think she has the ladybug miraculous."

"Yea, I was thinking that too, but weren't the colors messed up?"

"It seemed that way," Plagg grumbled and then added, "Oh yea you guys are supposed to be the yin and yang of the miraculous. Your miraculous is supposed to symbolize destruction and the ladybug miraculous is supposed to symbolize creation."

"Wait what?!"

"The ladybug and cat miraculous holders in the past have always worked together as a team to defeat crime, as you guys balance each other out. It seems that the owner of the ladybug miraculous has other plans though…"

"I'm supposed to have a partner?! Why haven't you mentioned this sooner?" He questioned as he threw his arms up in the air rapidly.

"Oh um… I didn't think it was that important I guess…"

"It's very important! Ugh Plagg just get up we have to go to school," he paused then added, "but we're talking about this later." With a grumble, Plagg flew up and he started to pry himself from his bed and started getting ready for school.

**:)**

Making his way up the school steps, he instantly was waved over by his two friends: Alya and Nino. While, he was a model and the son of a famous fashion designer he wasn't that popular in school (- this is how you can tell it's a fanfiction bahaha). It wasn't like he was a complete outcast but he also wasn't swarmed with people to his left and right. It had been this way since freshman year, and now that he was a senior it just seemed normal to not gain much attention from his occupation or wealth and he actually quite enjoyed it. Not to mention, he had two great friends.

"Hey guys," he said strolling over to where they were standing.

"Hey dude," Nino replied, "you look exhausted man."

He chuckled, "Yeah, I couldn't sleep last night."

"Was it because of the new supervillain, Lady Miss Fortune?" Alya questioned, peppy and intrigued as usual. "I heard that the Eiffel Tower isn't even cleaned up yet, apparently it's gonna take them a couple more days."

"I mean it wasn't because of the new supervillain, even though it did put me on edge, I just had a hard time falling asleep that's all," he replied softly.

"Dude just make sure not to sleep through Bisset's class cuz he'll give you a detention right away," Nino chuckled punching his arm lightly.

"Yeah yeah, I know," he laughed punching Nino's arm back.

"So… what did you think of Lady Miss Fortune?" Alya asked.

"What's with all these questions?" He chuckled, "You seem to be intrigued by her Alya."

"That's because I am! I mean she looked like she was our age! I wonder who's behind the mask… I might have to do some investigating on my own."

_ding! ding! _

"Let me know if you find anything interesting," he replied, "C'mon guys let's get to class." With that, he led them up the stairs and into their first class, as they all took their seats.

Eventually, the second bell rung and their physics teacher, Mrs. Arquette, walking towards the front of the class and stationed herself behind the desk.

"Hello everyone, before we start class today I have a transfer student to introduce to you," she gushed smiling.

He felt someone poke his shoulder and turned around as Alya whispered, "Hopefully it's a cute girl so we can go on double dates." She winked at Nino, who sat beside him, as his cheeks were now adorned with a light flush of pink. Alya and Nino had been dating since sophomore year and have been dating ever since, they were practically attached at the hip.

"Alya, you know I have no interest in dating at the moment," he whispered back to her chuckling softly. _I don't have time for girls right now…_

"Yeah you say that now, but you haven't even seen the student yet… I'm with Alya on this one, hopefully it's a girl," he teased finally returning the wink Alya had given him. The teacher cleared her throat a few times, as all the students turned back towards her, some whispers still being passed around the room.

"You actually may already know of this student," she paused, then waved at the door signaling for the transfer student to come in. The light sound of the door being cracked open was mixed with the light tapping of footsteps as the student turned towards the room to face all of them.

The first thing he noticed was her casual, dusty pink dress that had a sweetheart neckline and her tan sweater cardigan that was overtop of it. She paired the outfit with caramel-brown boots that started at the ankles. Her hair was down and went a little below her shoulders as her porcelain face was decorated by her electric blue eyes. She had a cute button nose that was enhanced by her soft, pale pink lips. _She's pretty._

Her lips upturned into a sweet smile as she exclaimed, "Hello everyone, I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" As she finished her sentence, the whole room erupted into overjoyed screams and gasps.

"Is that THE Marinette Dupain-Cheng?!"

"OMG it's Marinette!"

"Can I have an autograph?"

"Would you consider dating me?!"

He felt like he had seen her face before, but he couldn't place it. Suddenly, he turned back towards Alya who was already out of her seat grinning ear to ear. He tapped her shoulder and murmured, "Who's she?"

Alya stammered, "Adrien how do you NOT know who that is?!"

"Don't go teasing him Alya, it's not his fault his father is overprotective," Nino snorted.

"I mean, she looks familiar… I just can't place it," he added.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a famous superstar! She's starred in countless movies, has recorded three albums, and even models! I'm surprised you didn't recognize her automatically seeing as you, too, are a model," she replied. He whipped around to look at the girl again, and that's when it hit him that he had, indeed, seen her in some of his father's ads and magazines for the Agreste fashion company.

"Oh, that's where I recognized her from, I've seen some of her magazines and ads," He muttered.

Alya punched his arm, "Hey, she's pretty maybe the double date thing will work out in your favor seeing as she already knows your father."

Nino added, "Yeah dude, I could totally see you guys being a cute couple!"

"I don't know," he concluded, "I mean yeah she's pretty, but don't you think she's acting… a little fake?" The three of them stared back at her as she continued smiling, signing autographs, and taking selfies, as most of the class had migrated to the front of the room to greet her.

"What do you mean fake?" Alya countered.

"I don't know… I just get a vibe that she's putting on an act," he sighed.

"Well she is a superstar, I wouldn't be surprised if she projects herself a certain way."

"Yeah that's true… I guess I didn't think about that."

The teacher finally interrupted the meet and greet that was currently happening at the front of the room and shouted, "Everyone calm down!" The whole room got quiet. "You can talk to Ms. Dupain-Cheng later in your free time, right now I would like to get started with my class." Everyone stood in their same exact spots, not moving.

"Guys feel free to say hi to me during lunch! But right now, I would love to know where my seat is," Marinette gushed as she beamed another smile. With that everyone went back to their seats, as Marinette turned to look at Mrs. Arquette.

"Hmm…" the teacher turned to look at some papers, evaluated the room, and then pointed towards the open seat next to Alya. "How about you take a seat next to Alya in the back Marinette."

"Ok Mrs. Arquette, thank you!" She smiled again and began strolling up to her designated seats. On her way up, all heads turned towards her as she continued to her destination. Finally there, she slid in right beside Alya.

"Hey there seat partner," she giggled, "you're going to have to help me in this class, I'm terrible at physics."

Alya smiled and laughed, "I gotcha covered girl, but actually Adrien's really good at physics, you might wanna ask him." With that she gestured towards him, as he turned to face her and smiled.

"Yeah, if you need any help, I'm here."

"Great!" She exclaimed. She suddenly looked him up and down and gushed, "Oh wait! You're Gabriel Agreste's son, aren't you?" She looked him straight in the eyes, beaming another smile.

"Yeah, that's my father… You've done some work for him, haven't you?" He questioned.

"Yes I have! In fact, I think I'm going to be modeling for his fall line soon!"

"That's great, I'll have to ask my dad about it, I haven't seen it yet," he added. She smiled at him again and turned to look at the front of the room.

For the whole entire class, the smile never left her face. Her cheerful, bubbly attitude never faltered, and with that his suspicions about her attitude grew. _It's like she's giving us a "superstar act" and not her real self… she's a little weird. _

**:)**

After a draining day of school, he was relieved to be back at his house, as he gently pushed open the doors to his house and entered the foyer. He stopped dead in his tracks, as he witnessed his father talking to a certain superstar, whom he had just seen ten minutes ago.

Hearing the door's opening, Gabriel and Marinette both stopped their conversation and turned towards him.

"Hello son, this is Marinette. You two have already might I'm sure," he declared. Marinette donned her bubbly smile and waved slightly.

"Yes father, she's in my class," he replied, lifting his hand and waving gently back at her.

"Mr. Agreste your son is quite the charmer, he told me he'd help me with my physics homework if I ever needed it," she declared, turning back to Gabriel… still smiling.

"It's good to hear that my son doesn't embarrass himself when he's allowed out of the house, now Marinette I think it's time for me to get back to my work. Thank you for stopping by," Gabriel concluded.

"No problem Mr. Agreste, I look forward to the business we'll be doing together in the future," she replied and then sauntered over to the door, "Bye!" With that she smiled and waved to both him and his father, and then left.

"She seems like a fine young lady Adrien, I'm sure that she'll be a good influence on you and the Agreste fashion company."

"Yes, father… I'll be practicing the piano now," he gestured towards his room, waited until his father nodded, and then made his way into the privacy of his room.

Plagg suddenly flew out of his jacket pocket scolding, "Does that girl ever stop smiling? It gives me a headache just watching her." He stopped to float in the air massaging his head with his two tiny paws and then suddenly squeaked, "Which can easily be fixed with camembert." With that, Plagg made his way over to his cabinet where his secret stash of cheese was kept.

"As usual, you only think about cheese," he whined.

"Every problem can be solved with camembert, Adrien."

"Not this Lady Miss Fortune problem…" He murmured.

"The question is, how do you know it CAN'T be solved with cheese?" He sneered from inside the cabinet. With that, he groaned at his furry friend's primary obligations, making his way to the couch and plopping down on it.

"I don't even know where to start with her," he whispered. "I think the best course of action would be to wait her out until she strikes… and then I would capture her." He nods to himself, thinking that this is his best course of action. _Then I could thoroughly question her at a police station… _

"Hmm… sounds good. It'll be like a game of cat and mouse… if she was a mouse and not a ladybug… or whatever spot girl is…" Plagg babbled in between bites of his staple food.

"Plagg, chew with your mouth closed, I can hear you chewing from here it's disgusting."

"Adrien, I like how you focus on the important things," Plagg retorts. "If you want me to be at my best so we can capture spot girl then you'll let me eat in peace."

Adrien sighed, "Fair point."

**:)**

At exactly 8:00 at night, his watch beeped and a message appeared on his watch. Quickly, Adrien whipped his head to the side, glancing at his wrist as anticipation began to curl up into his stomach. Someone had just robbed 100,000 euros at a bank near the Louvre. His eyes expanded dramatically as he saw who was behind the robbery: Lady Miss Fortune.

Wasting no hesitation, he leapt up from his seat at his desk and exclaimed, "Plagg, claws out!" The green and black transformation enveloped him, as he welcomed his other persona, a smirk already decorating his face. "Looks like it's time to go up against my most _fur_midable opponent," he declared as he sprung out the window and started dashing among the rooftops.

As he arrived at the Louvre, he saw and heard nothing. No cops. No alarms. No Lady Miss Fortune to be seen. Suddenly, he heard a slight _plop_ behind him, as he grabbed his stick and viciously turned around to face his opponent.

There she was. _She's even more breathtaking in person._ She held a smirk and glanced at him rather judgingly, almost scanning his eyes for answers to unknown questions. Just her eye contact sent a jolt up his spine as her electric eyes hooked onto his, almost like she was fishing, and she was waiting to see if he'd take the bait. She didn't move, and she continued staring at him contently, it was obvious she was waiting for him to make the first move.

"Lady Miss Fortune," he suddenly declared, as he reduced the size of his staff and placed it behind his back. She stood there, silent, not saying a word. Abruptly, she took off and started bolting across the rooftops. Almost like she was a magnet, without a second thought, he chased after her.

The whole time his eyes never left her back. _I need to catch her. _He urged his body to move faster, but it was no use… They were going at the same speed, so they maintained an equal distance.

She whipped around and sneered suddenly, "finally the cat shows up, took ya a while pussycat." With that her hair flapped back towards his direction, and she built up the momentum to increase their distance. Suddenly, anger rose from his toes and covered his whole body as he made his speed increase to try and keep her in his sights. He could already tell that he had underestimated her greatly, and that she was going to be harder to catch then he thought.

_She's such a tease. _Everytime he got closer to her and reduced the distance, she automatically picked up speed. She always maintained to stay out of his grasp, and he hated it greatly. _Shit. This is going nowhere. _

Almost as if she had read his mind, she suddenly jumped down to the center of the Louvre and stood, staring at him yet again. This time, he didn't take any hesitation as he stretched his body outwards and grabbed her, sending them flying on the ground at impact.

Their bodies tangled up in each other as they both twisted grabbing onto each other's suits to try and ease the slight pains that brushed onto their exposed skin. In a quick rush, the momentum they had stopped, and Cat Noir laid on top of Lady Miss Fortune in a rather compromising position. Finally realizing the state they were both it, he pushed his body up and pinned her arms to the ground, staring at her like a mad man. But all that she returned was a smile. _Damn it, I want to slap that smirk right off her smug face. _

"You're really starting to _bug _me, ya know that," he jabbed.

Her expression faltered into a pout, "Aw, did I make the kitty upset? My bad." He tightened his grip on her arm. He scanned her arms, and deflated a little as he just realized that the crime she had reported to have done was stealing. But, where was the money?

"Where's the cash?" He questioned flatly.

"I _fur_get," she replied, doing her best to shrug her shoulders with her arms held down.

"Oh, you think you're a funny girl… It's not funny."

"What?" She inquired, then suddenly she pushed her mouth to his ear and whispered, "I thought you liked funny girls." Then she laid back down on the ground, and looked right at his eyes once again. He felt his breathing slow, and it just then dawned on him that he had this teenage girl under him, in a rather unfortunate angle. He gulped, trying not to let his mind wander into dangerous territory.

"What are you here for?" He demanded quizzingly. "What's your purpose in sticking around and compromising your position if you've already successfully hid the money?"

"Well you see, I just HAD see Cat Noir, Paris' famous superhero in action," she insisted. "I had to survey my rival."

His sly smirk washed off his face and was replaced with confusion. _Why was that her main objective? _He hears the sirens in the background that notified him that the police were showing up to their location. _Ok, I can ask her questions later, I caught her. _

Cat Noir teased, "Well, it looks like 'Paris' famous superhero' is superior to 'Paris' most dangerous villain'".

She laughed and said, "You're funny, and not to mention quite handsome, but you must be pretty dumb to think that I wasn't trying to get caught." He was puzzled even more. "If I wanted to, I could get out of your hold right now, but my true mission was to see Cat Noir in action and see if he really was all that great. The 100,000 euros was just to get your attention." He still looked at her, his confidence diminishing slowly in his gut. She smirked up at him, seeing the effect her words were bringing him. The silence grew louder. Lady Miss Fortune broke the silence by locking onto his eyes, "Well, it's time for me to go, my work has just begun, and it'd be a real shame if the cops were to capture me when I've just committed the first crime." She peered down at his lips and looked back up again, giving him a devilish smile.

In a sudden rush, she brought her lips onto his and sent fireworks to his toes at impact. He grunted, realizing that she was trying to loosen his hold on her by distracting him. _That isn't going to work. _She slid her tongue on his bottom lip causing him to gasp, as she strategically stuck her tongue into his mouth, exploring every inch of space. Unknowingly, he eased into her kiss and pressed onto her mouth in an attempt to deepen it without replenishing his grip. But slowly he felt the need to touch her, and sure enough, his right hand lifted to try and cup her face.

He felt his head suffer from a whiplash-like speed as he was sent toppling over on the ground, Lady Miss Fortune staring up at him, pinning him down. He yelped at the slight pain that rushed to his exposed neck. She smirked, her plan had worked perfectly. With that, she stood up, in an attempt to make her escape. When swiftly, she whipped her head around to look at Cat Noir once again and waved in a flirt-like fashion, "See you soon, Cat Noir."

**:)**

**till next chapter mwahahaha **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and feedback so far. :)**

Chapter 2

_Shit._ That was all he could think the night after he had failed to capture Lady Miss Fortune and she had kissed him. It was also what he was thinking the whole morning as he was getting ready.

"Well, looks like she's gonna be a stubborn one…" He mumbled.

"Yeah spot girl seems to be a troublemaker… and I have to say I kinda like it Adrien. You could learn a thing or two from her. Maybe you should just let her do her thing."

"Ha ha very funny Plagg, but we both know that you're just lazy and don't wanna go through the hassle of fighting and arresting her."

"Are you sure you want to fight her? I mean you seemed to like her quite a lot…" Plagg murmured.

"I… I DO NOT! She's a villain Plagg!" Adrien exclaimed.

"Mhmm, a villain who kissed you and you kissed back."

"I didn't kiss her back!"

"Keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better, now where's my camembert?" Plagg asked quizzically, clearly wanting to not waste energy upholding his argument to Adrien.

"You know where it is, it's always in the same place! Stop trying to go off topic… we'll talk more about a game plan after school." Adrien stated, standing up from the couch to grab his bag. "Now, c'mon Plagg."

**:)**

He could hear whispers being exchanged the moment he stepped onto the steps of his high school. They enveloped the aura, and it almost made him feel like he had to watch his back. _What's everyone's deal?_ Then suddenly, he remembered how he had let Lady Miss Fortune get away, and a sinking feeling in his stomach replaced his curiosity. _Oh… they must be talking about how I didn't defeat "Paris' greatest villain"... great._

He surveyed the main lobby of the school, looking for his friends and was delighted when he caught sight of a red hat and a girl with glasses.

"Hey guys!" He exclaimed enthusiastically. They turned to him and returned the smile.

"Hey dude, you look exhausted again, did you get any sleep last night?" Nino chuckled.

"Not really… hey what is everyone talking about?" He replied rebutting the question.

Alya smirked. "Well I thought the chatter would be how Cat Noir failed to capture Lady Miss Fortune," she trailed off. "But, actually it's because of this." She lifted up a newspaper that was on a nearby bench, holding it up to his face.

It read: _Marinette Dupain-Cheng Donates 150,000 Euros to Charity._

"She's quite the charmer," Nino added.

"Huh, I thought that it was gonna be about Lady Miss Fortune like Alya had mentioned." Adrien examined. Looking at the newspaper more thoroughly.

"I can't believe this news was the front cover instead!" Alya gushed. Adrien chuckled at that. _Maybe it's for the best, now everyone isn't thinking about how terrible of a superhero Cat Noir is._

"Oh Adrien, also check this out!" Alya practically rubbed her phone in Adrien's face, as she gave the newspaper to Nino with her other hand.

"Alya it's too close, I can't see a thing." Adrien chuckled.

"Yeah let the man breath Alya, I know you're excited about your new website but still…" Nino added, laughing between words. _Website?_

"Sorry." Alya giggled. She pulled the phone a little farther away, and Adrien could finally see what it was. A website called the Ladyblog.

"You made this?" Adrien wondered.

"Yup. I thought that maybe I could start trying the crack the mystery of who Lady Miss Fortune is! I mean you have to wonder what high school teenager would feel like becoming a villain! It's so intriguing, I can't wait until I go home so that I can start gathering and analyzing clues!" Alya babbled.

Nino nudged Adrien's shoulder, "As you can see, she's very fascinated at her new 'hobby'."

Adrien laughed, "I can see that. But Alya, why did you choose Lady Miss Fortune? Why not choose Cat Noir to investigate?" He knew that it was a good thing that she HADN'T chosen Cat Noir to pine after. He didn't want his identity exposed, but he couldn't help his curiosity of why Alya was so intrigued with this new supervillain. As they say, curiosity killed the cat.

"Well, I figured that if I tried to figure out Lady Miss Fortune's identity it could actually be of use. The police and Cat Noir might appreciate knowing her identity so they can arrest her easily." She responded calmly. _Okay, that makes sense… It might help too._ "But…" Alya bit her lip. "I actually think that Lady Miss Fortune is more interesting, ya know?" _That stung._

He could hear some snickers coming from his jacket pocket, and knew that Plagg was getting a kick of this. "Um, yeah. She's interesting alright." Adrien responded.

"I'm proud of ya babe." Nino soothed, kissing Alya on the cheek.

They all turned their heads as shouting and screaming erupted the lobby that had just been quiet a few seconds ago.

"What are they all excited about?" Adrien asked.

"I'm guessing, based on the mob that is surrounding the entrance, that a certain superstar has just shown up." Alya stated matter-of-factly. Like Alya had predicted, a bluenette suddenly appeared making her way through the mob, waving and smiling at everyone as she passed. She stopped to sign some autographs and continued trying to walk through the mob without getting touched.

_Ding Ding_

As the bell rang, some students starting making their way to their first class. Others, stayed watching Marinette, as others tried to get autographs or selfies.

"I'm really sorry everyone, but I need to get to class." She smiled, and everyone automatically started to file to their next classes. She started to glide up the stairs, and smiled at Adrien, Alya, and Nino, as she saw them before she turned into the classroom.

"Maybe today would be a good day to ask Marinette out, Adrien." Alya teased, a smirk accompanying her words.

Adrien chuckled, "Nah, I don't think so. You know that I'm not looking for a girlfriend at the moment Alya."

"We know that but, dude, c'mon she seems like a good girl and she's very pretty. You guys would definitely make a cute couple." Nino chimed in.

"Listen to Nino, Adrien. For once, he came up with a good idea." She winked at him, and made her way up to their first period class.

"Rude…" Nino whispered.

Adrien laughed, "C'mon buddy, let's get to class."

**:)**

As school ended, and kids filed out of the classroom, the group of three gathered in their usual place at the bottom of the stairs. Usually, they talked for a while and then said their goodbyes, as they waited for the school to not be as crowded or busy. Plus, they often socialized about school, making sure no one was forgetting about any homework or projects that would be due in the near future.

"Ok. Literature project due next month, physics worksheet due tomorrow… am I forgetting anything?" Alya mumbled.

"Read to page 75 in our history books." Adrien chimed.

"Thanks."

"Hey guys!" Marinette beamed, shooting them her usual smile, as she walked in their direction.

Alya nudged Adrien's ribs playfully, causing him to cough, as a confused expression now adorned Marinette's face.

"Are you okay Adrien?"

"Yup. Yup. I-I'm… fine." He replied, sending a glare Alya's way.

"So, what brings you over, Marinette?" Alya questioned.

Marinette giggled, "Well, I do have something to talk to Adrien about." She sent another smile his way, before looking right back at Alya. "Also, Alya, I don't need a reason to come talk to my classmates, do I?" She chimed playfully.

Alya chuckled, "Of course you don't need a reason to talk to your_ friends_."

Marinette's brow furrowed for a moment, before her face exploded into a smile that was clearly not forced. Her eyes shot fireworks as she scanned each of them. "Friends." She nodded her head, "I like that."

The way her eyes sparkled electrified Adrien in his place, and suddenly he couldn't help but gawk at her, at least for the slightest of moments. _So that's what her genuine smile looks like…_

Alya coughed, "So, you wanted to talk to Adrien?" Marinette's face suddenly lit up, as she had just remembered what she had originally came here to do.

"Yea!" She turned to look at Adrien, whose heart was currently speeding up, for what reason... he didn't know. "I actually have a meeting with your father after school, and I was wondering if I could walk with you… I… um… don't wanna get lost." She smiled shyly.

A pink tone rose to Adrien's cheeks, as he was dazzled by the superstar's newfound shyness. He cleared his throat, "Oh yea, that's fine. I was planning on heading home now anyway." He shot her a smile, which she returned immediately, as he started to make his way down the steps, glancing behind him as Marinette jogged to catch up.

Adrien could hear giggling behind him, as he was sure Alya was getting a good laugh at his current situation. Suddenly, the giggling was then replaced with a whisper.

"Don't worry Alya," Marinette turned around quickly, shooting her a smile. "I don't see him that way and I'm sure he feels the same." Alya's face turned to shook, at the mere fact that she had actually heard her. Seeing Alya's mouth drop to the floor arouse more giggles as Marinette continued to walk with Adrien out of school.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"Oh nothing…" She replied, shooting him a dazzling smile paired with some giggles.

"I don't know how you even heard that, what are you superhuman?" He joked.

She responded with more giggling, "Something like that." Comfortable silence fell upon them, as they sunk into a synced walking pace.

Adrien's suspicions of Marinette's behavior from yesterday quickly changed. His mind raced with hopefulness that she wasn't just another shallow superstar. He found himself quite intrigued with the fact that she could turn on and off her superstar attitude, and he couldn't help but want to investigate the depths of her normal personality further. _Maybe I misjudged her. She seems like a nice girl._ With that thought in his mind, a smile crept on his face.

**:)**

It felt like a matter of seconds before they arrived at the Agreste mansion. Their conversations up to that point consisted of small talk and jokes, nothing important, but Adrien found himself liking Marinette more and more by the second. He couldn't help but wonder if their friendship could turn into something more, as he was reminded of Alya and Nino's constant teasing. While, he still didn't want a girlfriend at the time, he couldn't help but wonder if maybe she was the missing person in their little group, as Alya and Nino seemed to be glued to one another. Maybe she could turn into his glue.

Adrien silently made his way to the intercom, as he pressed the button to signal his arrival. Within a matter of seconds the gate buzzed and widened revealing the stone steps that led to his house.

"After you." He motioned, his body automatically going into a bow._ Why did I just do that?!_

Marinette giggled as she lifted up her air skirt to curtsey, "Thank you." She made her way up the steps and gently knocked on the door, which opened almost automatically to reveal the foyer. She stepped inside, and stopped in her tracks when she saw a tall, lean male with white hair waiting in the middle of the room.

"Hello Mr. Agreste." She chimed, a smile, once again, expanding across her face.

"Hello Ms. Dupain-Cheng, thank you for coming." He glared to look back at Adrien, who was now just coming into the room. "Hello Adrien."

"Hello Father."

"He didn't give you any trouble, did he?" Gabriel asked, obviously talking about Adrien.

She giggled, "No trouble at all Mr. Agreste. In fact, your son is quite the gentlemen. He even told me he'd help me with my physics homework if I needed it."

"That's good, I'm glad I can trust my son not to embarrass him outside of this house." He paused. "Adrien, I expect you to practice the piano after you've completed your Chinese lessons. I will be busy, so please do not disturb me."

"Yes Father." Adrien replied in a short, monotone voice. Marinette looked at him almost sympathetically, before smiling at him and waving.

"Goodbye Adrien! See you at school." She then started to make her way into Gabriel's office.

"Bye Marinette." He smiled at her, and then made his way up to his bedroom.

**:)**

"Yes! Take that Plagg!" Adrien pumped this fists in the air, as the victory screen played on the TV in front of them.

"You're lucky that I was distracted."

"Oh right, I forgot that your attachment to camembert totally distracted you from playing the game Plagg." Adrien snorted sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I couldn't have said it better myself Adrien." Plagg replied cooley.

"Ok anoth-"

Beep

Adrien looked down at his watch, and then glared up at Plagg who was snuggling against a pillow. "Plagg, change of plans. We have a lady to catch."

"You mean your lady?" Plagg retorted.

"M'la- No Plagg! She's not 'my lady', she's a criminal." He spat.

"Yea, a criminal you sucked face with."

"We are not talking about this again… Plagg, claws out!"

**:)**

As he pounced on a rooftop, he automatically saw a figure on a rooftop parallel to his. He stopped in his tracks, immediately fixing his gaze on the teenage figure.

"Not playing hide and seek this time?" He yelled.

She glanced up at him, locking her eyes on his, "No… What would be the fun of repetition? Though I do have a new game for us to play today."

"Oh? What game?" A snarl escaped his lips.

"Well, how about we play a game of cat and mouse. It's kinda similar to yesterday… Where you chase me and then get your ass whooped." She smiled, bitterness emitting from her like a disease. Cat Noir continued to look at her, evaluating her, making sure she was as still as a statue.

"I think it would be the other way around. Your ass would get handed to you, but you're making this hard for me. Would there be any chance that you would willingly give yourself up?"

She snorted. "Dumb kitty." She then looked at him, beckoning him to follow her with her finger, before racing across the rooftops, farther away from him. Cat Noir didn't WANT to follow her, because he was sure it would end up just like yesterday. But he had to TRY and catch her, though his confidence was slowly diminishing as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop in pursuit. She looked back and smiled, and once again Cat Noir felt the urge to wipe that smile off her face. It bothered him. It was like she was mocking him.

They continued in this 'cat and mouse' game for about ten minutes, before Lady Miss Fortune slowly came to a halt, allowing Cat Noir to seize the opportunity to tackle her on a nearby sidewalk. Just like yesterday, their bodies crashed against one another tumbling to the ground. Just like yesterday, Cat Noir was pinning her to the ground. Just like yesterday… A repetition that was sickening to think about. Cat Noir was sure that this is what she had planned. But, she hadn't stolen anything this time. This chase had been a waste for her, so what was her motive?

Almost like she read his mind, she started speaking, "To observe you. That's my motive…" She glared up at him, smirking. "You're easy to read kitty, just like a book."

He snarled, "This time I'm not letting you go."

"Aw, you've grown that attached to me? I'm flattered. Who knew that one kiss would make this kitty swoon." She mocked, suddenly pulling her expression into a sarcastice pout.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Oh? Ok." Her eyes looked up at his, yet again, this time sending a shock to his feet. She then leaned and seductively whispered into his ear, "I know you liked it." Then she laid back on the ground, watching as Cat Noir face contorted into a look of disgust. But, he couldn't help that his heart had just suddenly started beating two million miles an hour.

Suddenly, his mind stopped. He analyzed what she had just had and the realization struck him. He had liked it. _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_

Sirens sounded in the background. He was pulled out of his shock as blue eyes met his. This time, it was like he was glued to the ground, he couldn't move. She had him hooked to her, with just one gaze. Suddenly, he saw her eyes move down to his lips and then back up to his eyes.

"Well looks like I have to go, sorry I have to cut our playtime short." She looked back down at his lips again, and then looked at him and smiled. Almost out of reaction he released one of his grips on her and placed his hand over his mouth. Repetition. He didn't want a repeat of yesterday. She chuckled. "Wow, you thought I was gonna kiss you. So, that kiss was on your mind." She twisted her face to look at his left hand, which was still gripping her. He tightened his one-handed hold on her. "Well, I mean I could get out right now… But what's the fun in that?"

She leaned up, her lips making contact with his neck. Then she started to suck on his skin, clearly trying to make a hickey. He gasped. His mind wouldn't clear, he just sat there in a daze. She bit him again and he groaned, he heard giggles coming from her. Yet, he still wouldn't moved, it was almost like he was in a trance. His body wouldn't move. She whispered with a sultry tone in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Then, suddenly, he released his tightening hold on her, and once again, felt his body suffer from a whiplash-like speed as his head banged onto the pavement. _That would leave a bruise._

She got up, as it dawned on him that this was almost a repeat of yesterday. He snarled. Repetition. This was getting him nowhere. Then, like yesterday, she whipped her head around and smiled. "Seems you liked that too, kitty."

**Sorry this one was a shorter chapter, next chapter you get introduced to a very important character. So look forward to that. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

No amount of words could describe Adrien's feelings at this very moment. His mind had been hazy every since the events of yesterday. Not to mention, he felt like he was a failure to Paris, as he had let Lady Miss Fortune escape, which was not helping with his pride. Twice. She had gotten away from him twice. Never before had any villain or criminal been able to get away from him, and she had managed it twice. That fact alone sent chills down his spine.

He knew that all of Paris would undoubtedly be turning against him at some point, they probably already had come to outrageous conclusions at this point as to why he was failing. But, he just hoped that the police wouldn't tell anyone about the methods Lady Miss Fortune had used to escape his grasp once again. Kissing. He couldn't believe that the reason that she had escaped his grasp was based on sexual reasons. As a matter a fact, it was sexual assault. Remembering the events of last night he had thought to protect himself and had lifted one hand against his mouth to prevent her from kissing him again, at least on the lips. He never thought that she would have the nerve to kiss him in other places. She is definitely a wild card.

He realized that he would have to be more careful with her, as he stared at his reflection in the mirror and his gaze automatically dropped to the dark circle that was on the side of his neck. He had never been more glad that his wardrobe consists of multiple layers.

"Wow, she really gave ya a run for your money, kid." Plagg chuckled, examining the hickey in the reflection of Adrien's bathroom.

"I would like to argue with you Plagg, but I don't think I can. Why is she so hard to catch?" Adrien questioned, not dropping his gaze from his neck.

"Maybe because you're a teenage boy who is _attracted_ to a girl. It's not that uncommon, but I can't believe the girl you're attracted to is a supervillain. Just your luck." Plagg snickered under his breath. "Or rather, our luck. You're welcome."

"Ha ha, so funny. I'm not attracted to her…" He murmured.

"Really? You don't sound to sure about that."

"I-I am sure. I a-am not a-attracted to h-her."

"Mhmm and that stuttering is _definitely_ helping you plead your case."

"I'm not stuttering! But in all seriousness, Plagg, do you have any advice that may gain me the upper hand against her?" Adrien questioned.

Plagg seemed to ponder the thought and then snorted, "Don't get distracted by her physical presence."

"Wow, thanks Plagg, I'll take that into consideration." Adrien rolled his eyes. Then he grabbed some makeup from the cabinet in his bathroom, and started delicately covering up the hickey. _Why does this always happen to me?_ With another sigh, he pulled up his white shirt collar even higher than it normally was, and turned around in the mirror to assess his work. Once he seemed satisfied with the result, he grabbed his school bag and made his way to the door.

**:)**

"Well, hello there sunshine, you look you had another rough night," Alya teased, as he trotted across the courtyard to their usual meeting spot, almost stumbling on a few students. He really needed to catch Lady Miss Fortune, she was affecting his sleep schedule too. It seemed funny to him that he had WANTED a challenge, because automatically when he gained a challenge, he didn't WANT it anymore. _Damn me and my mouth._

"You could say that," Adrien chuckled.

"Dude, you need to get some sleep, I can see dark circles beginning to form under your eyes," Nino snickered.

"Oh no! We can't have THE Adrien Agreste, famous model, looking like a normal teenager that's sleep-deprived!" Alya snorted.

"Wow, thanks guys." He deadpanned. "Also, Alya I told you to stop calling be 'famous', I'm not famous," He replied coolly.

"Oh yea, sure dude, because any normal teenager could be seen in a teen fashion magazine. That makes a lot of sense." Nino lightly punched his shoulder, and Adrien chuckled lightly under his breath before lightly punching him back.

"I've only been in a couple magazines, and they've all been for Agreste, meaning that the only reason I'm getting these gigs is because my dad owns the company… So, how's the website going Alya?" Adrien questioned, eager to change the subject. He hated when people talked about him being 'famous', because he didn't like the attention. Sure, it was nice to be noticed sometimes when walking down the street, but he couldn't imagine if there were swarms of people staring at him when he was going outside to catch a break. He needed some privacy. So, he was glad that he wasn't as famous as Marinette or some other superstars.

"Well, from just two sightings I can't really identify anything. Just the basics: Dark hair with bluish tints, blue eyes, around the age of 17, 5'6"..." She muttered.

"Well if that's only from two sightings, then you might just be on your way to cracking her identity in a week." Adrien chuckled.

"Trust me, she's going to be working on this 24/7. I had to practically beg her JUST to go out and get ice cream with me." Nino grumbled.

Alya chuckled, "A detective's work must never be rushed!" Then her eyes beamed for a second before going back to their normal state. "So, Adrien, how was your walk with Ms. Superstar."

"Ms. Superstar? It's Marinette." Adrien laughed. "It was fine, I guess, we just talked about school and other small talk like that. Surprisingly, she's much easier to talk to one-on-one. I had this feeling that she was really fake, but that suspicion completely demolished when I was walking with her to my house. It's weird."

"What's weird is how deep you're thinking into this buddy." Nino snorted.

"Yeah, Nino's right, it's not that deep, you're overthinking things. She probably acts differently in large numbers of people to obtain her reputation."

"You know what? You're probably right." Adrien muttered under his breath.

"What was that? Something about me being right? It's not a surprise… Anyway, let's just head into class, the bell's about to ring." Alya stated, earning an eye-roll from both Adrien and Nino as they headed up the stairs to their first period class.

**:)**

After class, they trailed down the stairs and gathered in their group once again.

"No homework in Bisset?" Nino questioned.

"None." Adrien confirmed.

"Hey guys!" A voice beamed. Everyone turned their gaze to the unknown voice, which belonged to Marinette. She walked over to their group calmly, flashed one of her trademark smiles, and added, "How was everyone's day?"

"Great! How was yours?" Alya rebutted.

"It was good, the people swarming has calmed down a little bit, so that's good."

"You mean you don't like the attention?" Nino questioned.

"I mean, I do. But, it's nice to walk from one class to the other without twenty people begging for an autograph or selfie." She smiled.

"Makes sense." Adrien added. Marinette then turned her attention to him.

"So, Adrien, I have another meeting with Mr. Agreste and I was wondering if y-"

Rambunctious screams erupted her sentence, as people rushed to the entrance of the school in a flushed hurry. It was like Black Friday has suddenly arrived early, people were shoving one another trying to see what was causing the sudden dizziness in their classmates. It was almost like a repeat of Marinette's arrival. Adrien turned his head slightly, making sure that it was, indeed, not a Marinette-related mob. She, in fact, looked just as confused as the rest of their little group, her gaze trained on the pile of students pushing up against one another in a horde-like fashion.

"What… what is that all about?" Adrien questioned, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"I have no clue." Alya murmured, still staring at the entrance. In one swift motion she swiped her phone from her pocket and began recording. "Whatever it is, it must be good."

"Dude, this reaction was the same reaction as when Marinette arrived…" Nino stated.

"Yeah but…" Adrien turned his gaze to Marinette's again, who had turned to look right back at him. "She's right here."

"I have no clue what's making the students act like this," Marinette whispered above her breath. Then she fixed her gaze back on the crowd of students.

"Excuse me… Hey! No… no selfies right now, but later! Yeah, excuse me… Trying to get through here." A voice was barely audible above all the noise, but it became more distinct when a teenage boy appeared at the end of the line that had formed around his body.

Just from the way he was holding himself, Adrien perceived him as a chill dude. He was slightly slouching in posture, and his blue raspberry hair was slicked back in a spike-like fashion. His eyes seemed to survey the room, almost like he was scanning for a specific target with his eyes that matched his hair perfectly. He wore black ripped jeans with a charcoal gray tank top, and wore plain, black sneakers to accommodate his dull outfit choice. His nails were painted black, and he had on a single skull necklace that dropped right below his collarbone. While it seemed as though he wasn't the type to hit the gym, he seemed fairly buff. Adrien could just make out how his arms and thighs were strained to show muscle, it was obvious that he had been hitting the gym.

After fully examining him, Adrien's attention slowly drifted to watching his facial expressions. He seemed confused and focused at the same time, his eyes slowly draining the life out of everyone as he seemed to examine them thoroughly before passing onto someone else. It was obvious he was looking for someone. Until suddenly, his line of sight aligned with their group, and his eyes seemed to turn a shade lighter. Automatically, he made his way over, trotting with a pep in his step as he adorned a smile on his face that was not there seconds before.

"Omg… He's coming over…" Nino whispered. Alya nudged his elbow to quickly silence him.

"You know who he is?" Adrien questioned, cocking one eyebrow up higher to clearly demonstrate his interest in the man. Alya and Nino turned to stare at him quickly, giving him a quick judgemental look that screamed 'is something wrong with you'.

"You're joking, right?" Alya responded, a hand floating down to her hip. Adrien shook his head, not wanting to speak as embarrassment filled his core. Alya sighed.

"Hey Al, don't judge him too hard. I mean you know how much of a strickler his dad is. Heck, he didn't even know who Batman was until last year." Nino argued. Alya sighed.

"Yeah you're right, sorry for judging you a bit harshly in my mind." She chuckled, elbowing Adrien in the ribs gently. He laughed.

"No worries. So who is he?"

"Luka." Marinette whispered delicately. In all honesty, Adrien had forgotten she was even there. She had quieted down as soon as the noise had interrupted their conversation, and it struck Adrien as quite weird considering how enthusiastic she normally was. No hint of a smile was on her face any longer, it was now replaced with a thin-lined expression. Her face flat, void of any bubbly energy. It was shocking to say the least. But, it seemed that no one else noticed her sudden change in personality, nor did they hear her whisper out the name of the person in question.

"Dude. That's Luka Couffaine. Dude's a legend. He models a little, and has cameoed in a couple TV shows and movies, but he's mostly recognized as a famous rock n' roll singer, second only to Jagged Stone himself." Nino summed up.

"I'm surprised even YOU haven't heard of him Adrien." Alya added numbly.

All conversations and explanations came to a sudden halt, as Luka approached their group at a greater speed, his face sparkling with passion as he came to rest right in front of them. Quickly, he shot them a small smile, and turned to face Marinette. _Ah. Marinette. He was looking for Marinette._

"Hello Mari." Luka starts. Suddenly his timid smiles he had sent them had evaporated into an over-the-top enthusiastic smile. It seemed like he had taken that expression directly from Marinette, or maybe it was just something that all superstars had in common. A 'superstar act' or 'superstar smile'. Automatically, Adrien's gut told him that he was acting fake, but unlike Marinette, he seemed perfectly normal. Like he truly was a bubbly, happy person. So, Adrien ignored his gut.

It seemed like a switch had been flipped in Marinette's head as her face appeared bright once again, as she flashed him a charismatic smile. "Hey Luka! Long time, no see, and I thought I told you to stop calling me that." She poked his shoulder playfully, turning her face into a peppy pout.

"Sorry, no can do… It's too cute." Luka replied, flashing her another charming smile. Marinette rolls her eyes at the reply, her smile unwavering in the slightest. He proceeds to say, "Well you see, I just recently returned from my tour, and I needed to talk to you as soon as possible. How about we go grab a bite to eat? There's this new cafe I've been dying to try." He smirks, and is automatically shot down with a reply.

"Sorry, I actually have a business meeting to tend to, and it is quite urgent." She then turns to Adrien and says, "Sorry, I'm going to go ahead." She waves again and starts to move to the entrance when Luka grabs her wrist, and makes her turn back to him. Adrien notices a sense of fear strike in her eyes momentarily and then she plasters on another cheerful smile while saying, "Luka, if you would be so kind as to let me go."

"Sorry , I can't do that, I have to talk to you, and it's VERY urgent. Don't worry I'll walk you over to the Agreste residence, and we'll talk on the way." He smiles at her, and she then smiles again.

"I don't know if that is such a-"

She gets interrupted as he whispers under his breath, "A crowd is starting to form."

Marinette looks around her at the people watching them and then cheerfully replies, "Sounds like a plan Luka! I have missed your charming personality, and actually I have a few matters to speak to you about as well." She gestures toward the crowd and says, "We'll be off then, bye everyone!"

They start to make their way to the entrance, and Adrien picks up a few whispers from a male group of students beside them.

"Is that her boyfriend?" Some whisper.

"Aren't they dating?" Others question.

It seemed like Marinette had heard them, as she abruptly stopped, Luka's hand still on her wrist. She turned her head towards the groups of students and smiled.

"No," she starts. "He's not my boyfriend, just a friend." She then continues to make her way down the school stairs, right after shooting a cheeky wink at the group of guys who suddenly swoon at the attention.

As their bodies disappear along the sidewalk, people started to burst out into more whispers, obviously talking about what had happened seconds before. It seemed like the whole student body had suddenly dropped everything they were worried about, as they were merely focused on the two superstars that had left minutes ago.

"Wow… that was…" Alya started.

"Crazy." Nino finished. Alya nodded, as if to conclude those were her thoughts as well, as Adrien was left staring and evaluating the situation that had come to pass. Adrien's thoughts ran rampant. _Was I the only one to see Marinette's fear? Was Marinette just a little shocked? Am I overreacting?_ He took a deep breath, and then turned to face the bodies beside him. He needed to stop overreacting.

"Alya, Nino, I'm gonna go ahead and head home. See ya guys tomorrow!" With one last wave and goodbye, Adrien made his way down the cobblestone stairs and made his way home.

**:)**

As soon as he had gotten home, he had automatically finished his homework, given Plagg some cheese after his constant bombardment, and had finished two episodes of his favorite cartoon. His boredom was the least of his worries, though. As, his mind was constantly reminding him of the danger that loomed around Lady Miss Fortune, almost an aura of sinful energy enveloped her. It was honestly terrifying just how cool and collected she was when she confronted him. No one else had ever had the guts to actually argue against him. Everytime he had showed up at a crime scene, they automatically cowered in fear. Apparently, Cat Noir had the reputation of being brutal when necessary under lock and key, even if he didn't want to be known as an aggressive person, maybe it was beneficial to know that the thieves and crooks were a bit fearful of him. Honestly, he was surprised that they were even afraid of him, he didn't get angry easily. Though, Lady Miss Fortune made him angry VERY easily.

Usually, he liked to be a bit sarcastic or joke at some of the criminals before he put them under arrest, because Cat Noir was his freedom from his excuse of a life. But, it was hard to show your true nature when there was no one to share it with. He couldn't have any friends as Cat Noir. He didn't have a partner to fight crime with, his apparent partner had decided to, instead, engage him as an enemy.

His mind drifted to more thoughts and questions about Lady Miss Fortune. Had she just recently received her miraculous? How did she turn her miraculous 'evil'? What was her true motive? She had said that she had wanted to scope out the 'competition', but she had also implied that she had a long list of things that she wanted to get done as a criminal. Her reasoning for not getting caught was simply because she had other crimes to look forward to committing.

All in all, his brain was dizzy with all the questions that were left unanswered, and overthinking the situation definitely wasn't helping the headache that had just arrived. He tapped his finger to the side of his head, and started to easily caress it to diminish the headache. It didn't work.

His concepts were soon halted by the sudden noise of a door slam, and the small voice that beamed, "Goodbye, Mr. Agreste!"

Right. Marinette had been over, after she had dealt with Luka. Just thinking back to the events of earlier had his thoughts going deranged once again. But, for better or worse, his notions were once again interrupted by the beep of his watch.

"Plagg, claws out!"

**:)**

The alert that followed the beep of his watch had startled him. There was only a location: The Louvre. It was almost like a repeat of Lady Miss Fortune's GRAND introduction. Honestly, it had him on edge. His brain told him that it was probably Lady Miss Fortune, but his gut had him pining towards darker options.

When he pounced on a nearby rooftop, the sight that lay before him was ghastly. Buildings' missing chunks littered the streets of Paris. People were rushing around, fear obviously shown in their eyes, as if they were running for their lives. He looked around rapidly… What was causing this commotion? Then, he spotted a blur. A teal blur. 'It' was flashing all over the place at a constant speed, and Cat Noir seemed unable to catch his face. But, with his heightened night vision he could manage out small details every so often.

It was a he. About the same age as him, maybe a little older, 17 or 18. Teal hair that matched his piercing eyes. His eyes reminded him of a snake, slitted to the point of only a slip of black in a shape of a diamond in the middle of them. He had on a teal suit that showed off his toned structure, and the only piece of accessory that decorated his body was a small snake-like bracelet on his left wrist. Meaning, he was probably right-handed.

His mind slipped back into consciousness as he once again looked around at the situation, and then his gaze fixed on the blur again as he set out another target. A small girl. She looked about 6, with her brown hair in two pigtails as she hurriedly ran towards an empty street. While running, she tripped on her taffy pink dress, and skidded to a halt, curling up in pain as she held her knee.

The man, without hesitation, hurtled over to the girl at an intense speed. Cat Noir's heartbeat sped up, as his body, out of pure instinct, rushed to the aid of the young girl. But, he was careless, he should've acted faster. He knew that he wouldn't reach her in time. His heart sank, as time passed slowly, the man's fists beginning to curl up and sway in the direction of the child._ That bastard._

A string enveloped the man's wrists and yanked him away from the young girl, as his body flailed to the right only to be twisted onto his back in the air, as his body was then smashed onto the street. His back arched, obviously the hit had been pretty hard sending the breath out of his lungs. A black and red blur dissolved in front of the young girl.

Lady Miss Fortune.

Cat Noir felt relieved, but then panicked as he realized that Lady Miss Fortune was bending down to touch the girl, and his stomach clenched, as he began to rush to her side immediately. Her next action made him stop in his tracks.

Lady Miss Fortune reached down, her fingers curling, and the young girl looked like she had seen a ghost the way her face lit up in terror as she saw the villain in front of her getting closer. She wiggled, trying to get onto her knees, but then a light touch halted her. Lady Miss Fortune had lightly touched her shoulder.

"There's a hospital down the street from here," she stated calmly. "You should get that checked out." She then pointed to the young girl's knee, which was now bleeding. The young girl said nothing, the terror in her eyes replaced with confusion "Hey, what's your name?" She asked genuinely.

"Cassandra." She sniffled.

Lady Miss Fortune smiled. "Okay Cassandra, your mother is probably worried about you too, she should be around her somewhere. I think I saw her earlier, she was making her way over towards the bookstore on Helms Street. Tell her about your injury, and then head for the hospital. Can you walk?"

Cassandra nodded.

"Okay. I need you to get out of here. This isn't a place for kids." She smiled again. Then she flicked one of Cassandra's pigtails. "Cute hairstyle."

Cassandra beamed, and slowly got up off the ground with the help of Lady Miss Fortune holding onto her arms. As she let go, Cassandra turned back to smile again at her, as she made her way to Helms Street cautiously.

When she was out of sight, Lady Miss Fortune spun on her heels. The man had gotten up by the time she turned to face him, a smug smile embellished on his face. Lady Miss Fortune scowled.

"Viperion."

**sorry that took so long to post, I had writers block for a pretty long time... oh, and your welcome for the cliff hanger ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is info heavy... **

"I would say it's nice to see you, but we both know that's not the case." Lady Miss Fortune scolded.

Viperion's smile grew ten times larger as he replied, "Ahh, Lady Miss Fortune, it's nice to see you haven't lost your touch." To insinuate his point he rubbed his back a little and chuckled.

Lady Miss Fortune snorted. "And you have."

Behind the two of them, Cat Noir stood in place like a statue. It felt as if he couldn't move, as his brain was still trying to process the information that had just feel upon him a minute ago. _They know each other. How? Lady Miss Fortune SAVED a girl. Why?_

Questions came to flood his thoughts once again, and he felt himself get dizzy, as his brain was swimming in insinuations that the recent events had brought him.

Sirens broke his train of thought as police cars were driving up to the scene and surrounding the two villains and superheroine. _Right. Focus on the matter at hand. Think later._

Cat Noir leapt towards one of the puddles of police cars that had piled up. Waving at some officers that were getting out of the car, he made his way over to the chief of police.

Standing his ground in front of Chief Raincomprix, he asked, "What do you think we should do…" He turned his head to look at the two villains that were still chatting up a storm, and then turned back to the chief. "...With those two." He pointed his hand behind his back in their general direction.

"What do you mean 'What do you think we should do?'? We should arrest them." He replied without pause, almost like he was reciting something directly from a manual.

"But obviously they don't like each other, and Lady Miss Fortune's a villain."

"Well that other guy just tore up some of the buildings and almost hurt many civilians so I would say it's safe to say that he's a bad guy as well."

"Ok sir, how are we gonna arrest them BOTH?"

The chief looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean 'we'? You're the superhero here. You need to bring them both down, and then arrest them. We'll take them back to the station for questioning and then send them to jail."

Cat Noir sighed. It was always the same with the police, always putting the pressure on him. "With all due respect sir, I think the best course of action would be to wait and see what they do… It seems like their talking might lead to a fight with one another, and when one of them is out of commision we can arrest both of them. That way one will be distracted and the other won't be able to fight back. I know that I'm a 'superhero'..." He paused at that point to hold up his two fingers and bent them in the action to resemble air quotes. "But, I don't think I can take both of them down at once. Lady Miss Fortune, ALONE, is troublesome for me and now there's another one, Viperion."

"Viperion?" The chief cocked his head a little to insure Cat Noir knew he wanted more information.

"That's what Lady Miss Fortune called him. That's another reason we should let them fight or continue _chat_ting because then I might be able to pick up some more information. Just trust me on this chief." Cat Noir placed a head on his shoulder and smiled, trying to emphasize his calmness, which was the exact opposite of how he felt.

Chief Raincomprix sighed, "Okay kid, but you're staying on the sidelines until necessary, then we'll hand you two pairs of handcuffs, and you take them down. We're counting on you." He smiled gently.

"Thank you sir." With that, he turned back towards the two villains, who were still talking, and put all of his focus into hearing their conversation. With his heightened cat senses, he would be able to pick up some of what they were saying, but the officers couldn't at this distance. It was up to him to gather information._ Focus._ He breathed calmly in through his nose and out through his mouth and then concentrated on their conversation and actions.

"Are you still Mayura's lapdog?" Lady Miss Fortune sneered.

"Well, I don't know Missy… Are you still Hawkmoth's?" He probed with a hint of amusement in his tone.

She looked at him strictly, her eyes scrunching in a stare, as she growled, "You know no one bosses me around."

He laughed, "Everyone but him, what is he promising you? Money? Success?"

She turned to look away from him, catching Cat Noir's eye for a brief moment, and then snarled, "I've had enough of this conversation. I'm not going to delay your ass-whooping any longer." With that, she turned to face him once again and smiled, vexation filling her icy eyes.

_Lapdog? Mayura? Hawkmoth? What in the hell does that mean?_ Cat Noir shook his head. _Focus. Think later._ He turned his attention back on the duo, right as Lady Miss Fortune swung her fist.

Without wasting much effort, Viperion blocked her motion sending an uppercut up towards her chin. It barely missed Lady Miss Fortune's jaw as she pulled her body into a back handspring to create some distance. Viperion had his fists curled up around his face when she turned to face him again, he was smirking at her confidently, which seemed to tick off Lady Miss Fortune even more.

She rushed towards him twisting her body downward in an attempt to knock him off his feet, but he jumped out of the way just as Lady Miss Fortune had swung her yo-yo string around his right wrist. With a flick of her arm, she sent Viperion spiraling into the windows of a nearby jewelry store, the glass windows breaking his fall. Quickly, she stood back up and waited for his body to reappear before her. Soon enough, he made his way out the hole his body had created and rolled his shoulders in a motion to ease his muscles as he strode towards her once again.

"Aw, no fair, using your weapon like that is cheating." He pulled his expression to a snarky pout, and then smirked at her again, continuing his stride in her direction.

"I would like to say it's using your resources… You could always use yours." She smirked.

He chuckled, "Ah ah ah, you know I have to get close to you to use my 'resource', and I have to have you somewhat out of order. It's hard to use when you're fighting back…" He shook his head in a joking manner and smiled. "In that case, let's see how long it'll take for me to get you in that condition." With that he charged towards her, as Lady Miss Fortune jumped above his head stretching her legs into a split in midair. She twisted her body towards him, and once again swung her yo-yo around his right wrist. But, this time his left hand went to grab the string attached to his other arm, and in one fluid motion he turned around and pulled sending her body flying towards him as he reached up to land a punch in her gut. The hit sent her toppling over to the ground, curled up as she started coughing for air.

"Aw, you tried to use your bug flexibility to your advantage… What a pity… I don't think that will work out well for you when you're fighting me. On the other hand, I think we could always find another use for your… fle_x_ibility." He smiled, his tongue forming a snake-like sound as he pronounced the 'x'.

She stood up, her feet shaking just a little, as she pulled her body up for her position. "Bastard," was all she replied with, as she rocketed forward on her feet to try and land a punch on his face. He made a motion to grab her wrist, but at the last second she twisted her body in a way so she completely revolved around him. Swiftly, she grabbed his wrist which was still in front of him and flipped him with an aggressive force that sent him on his back on the ground. She straddled him, and pushed his wrists down on the pavement, in a similar way that she had done with Cat Noir when they had first officially encountered one another.

A twisted feeling entered his stomach, but he pushed it back down as he brought his focus once again to the fight in front of him. _Looks like she's gonna win._

Viperion looked up at her and then down at their intimate position. He licked his lips, as he turned to look at her face once again. "My my… I haven't seen you in a while, you've definitely… matured… since the last time I saw you." She pushed his wrists down harder into the pavement.

"Shut up! I'm done playing! I want answers!" She snapped. "Where is Mayura?" He chuckled. "Tell me!" She gripped his hands even harder.

"Your temper hasn't changed at all though, what a shame… I thought you would be more cooperative with me this time… Oh well…" He looked at her again and smiled. "But, if you're done playing, then I guess I'm done playing too." He flipped her over in one solid motion, sending her on her back, as Viperion was above her, he smirked again. She growled.

She pushed her legs upwards, and flipped them in a way that defied gravity, as she recovered her position at being on top.

"Oh that's a new move. Nice. Hawkmoth teach you that?" He teased.

She growled once again, and pulled herself to her feet, before gripping onto one of his legs and spinning him around. She released, as his body found a brick wall to cling to. He grunted as he slid to the floor. He body didn't move. _Had she killed him?_

Confidently, she made her way over to his crumpled body and before she could bend down to check for serious damage, he flickered up and twisted his wrist as he slammed her entire body into the brick wall he had just slid down moments before.

She tried to reach for his neck, but he beat her to it, as he grabbed her throat with his free hand and began to lightly squeeze. Automatically, she coughed as he slid her entire body upwards on the brick wall so that they were eye to eye.

"I know what you're planning," he started. "You want to obtain the cat miraculous for Hawkmoth." He sniggered at her, as he tightened his grip on her neck, sending her into another coughing fit. "But, what I don't understand is why you're doing it for him… If he's not bribing you..." He paused, and looked down, almost like he was trying to see if there was something below them, something he was missing. His eyes glowed, as he rapidly turned to face her eyes again. "He must be blackmailing you." He paused, gauging her reaction, which was nothing, and then asked, "What dirt does he have on you Missy?" At this point, his grip on her neck was so extreme, that a single drop of blood flowed down from her mouth in an effort to curl around her chin. He looked at her eyes, seeing if there was any reaction to the information he had just pushed at her, and when there wasn't, he dipped his head inwards to lick the blood that had dripped from her mouth to her chin. In one swipe, his tongue gathered all of the deep, red liquid that had gushed from her, and then he pulled his face back to gauge her expression. Her eyes piercing his gaze with mortification. "I have missed the taste of you Missy, you taste oh-so-sweet for having that bitter personality of yours."

She looked at him fiercely, as she managed to cough, "I haven't missed you, you piece of shit." With that, she spat some of the blood that had gathered inside her mouth at him directly. Some drops managing to cling to the skin onto his face, as he looked at her with a bemused expression.

At this point, Cat Noir had a feeling fueling him that he didn't want to acknowledge. He turned towards the chief, "I'll have those two pairs of handcuffs now." He placed his hand outwards, his palm facing towards the sky, in a motion to prove his point.

"Maybe we should wait till she's completely knocked out…" He trailed.

"No! Handcuffs. Now." He pushed his hand forward more, and when it looked like Chief Raincomprix was about to refuse, a growl erupted from Cat Noir's mouth that puts the chief's doubts at bay. The Chief grabbed two sets of handcuffs from his pocket, and placed them in the palm of Cat Noir's hand. Then in one rapid motion he leaped over towards where Lady Miss Fortune and Viperion were standing.

Viperion didn't even notice the handcuffs that appeared on his right wrist two seconds later, as Cat Noir then fiercely tugged his right wrist behind his back and grabbed his other fist and attached the handcuff to his left. Lady Miss Fortune slid to the ground, coughing. Cat Noir then turned his head to the police and motioned for them to come over. They followed his instructions as a pile of officers arrived next to him in a matter of seconds.

"Take him to Station B," he commanded, as he handed Viperion over to one of the officers. "I'll be taking her to Station A for questioning. All forces over to Station B to make sure Viperion doesn't escape." Then he squatted down to place the other set of handcuffs on her wrists, as they were already behind her back.

"Ok," the policeman that held Viperion replied.

Another that stood beside him added, "Just don't go easy on her, even if you do like her."

He winced, as he heard Lady Miss Fortune surface a laugh, as he automatically rebuked, "Sir, I don't like her, and don't worry… I sure as hell won't go easy on her."

Viperion turned his head downwards to look at Lady Miss Fortune, who had already interpreted his gaze as he jabbed, "Well well Missy, your knight in shining armor has arrived, I'd thank him if I were you, but it looks like you already have him wrapped around your pretty little finger. It'll be easy for you to get the cat miraculous than I thought..."

She scoffed, "That's what you think." She still laid there on the ground as Cat Noir finally grabbed her by the wrists and pushed her up against the same wall she had been pinned against just minutes ago.

"Give me a report if anything happens with him, I'll be over to Station B in about 10 minutes after I interrogate her and put her in a cell," Cat Noir added. He waited until the officer that still held Viperion agreed, and as the police started to take Viperion towards the police cars, he leaned close to one of Lady Miss Fortune's ears and whispered, "I got you now."


End file.
